With model aircraft, the wings are fitted on the fuselage, either on the upper side thereof (high-wing monoplanes), on the under side thereof (low-wing monoplanes) or at an intermediate position on the fuselage (mid-wing monoplanes); model gliders generally possess this last type of wing arrangement. With mid-wing monoplanes, it is necessary to reduce the so-called interference resistance at the transition between the wings and the fuselage in an aerodynamically favourable manner. If the transition between the wings and the fuselage is achieved by shaping of the fuselage in the region in which the wings are to be affixed thereto by forming laterally on the fuselage a connecting surface or fairing corresponding to the cross-sectional profile of the wing, this means that, when the wings used are to be detachable, this being required with model aircraft for the purpose of easier transport, only a single quite specific cross-sectional profile of wing can be used.
With model aircraft, however, it is becoming increasingly desirable to be able to use interchangeable wings of different cross-sectional form and thus flying properties with a single fuselage. Weather conditions, in particular wind conditions, always vary to a considerable degree, and this means that the controller of the model aircraft, having to consider whether to achieve soaring flights, thermic flights or towing flights, might wish to be able to choose the wings most suited to achievement of a particular type of flight. However, this provision of wing variability has not hitherto been possible more particularly with mid-wing monoplanes because of the aforesaid need to provide a transition fairing on the fuselage designed for a single wing profile.